


海拉的死亡商人

by DearRandall



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Civil War Team Iron Man, F/M, Hela dosn't like Steven, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Merchant of Death, hela loves Tony, let's make it a ship, not team Cap friendly, or his followers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 11:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearRandall/pseuds/DearRandall
Summary: Hela喜欢她的死亡商人。当他拒绝在山洞里死去的时候，他在不知不觉中偷走了她的心。因此，当Steve Rogers和他的小跟班们令她的商人感到痛苦的时候，她非常的生气就不足为奇。还有，她会很乐意让他们为此付出代价。





	海拉的死亡商人

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hela's Merchant of Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997959) by [Supernaturalnerd21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalnerd21/pseuds/Supernaturalnerd21). 

> 关于Hela的外表，我希望是Cate Blanchet在Thor Ragnarok中扮演的那个，同时我能说我喜欢她表现的那个她的方式吗？我不认为他们还能试着选出一个更好的演员，谁还喜欢这个姑娘？<挂了女王大人的美照链接，可惜阿瑾我还是打不开>

Hela从来没有过多的去关注凡人。他们活的如此短暂，他们在各种鸡毛蒜皮的小事上彼此争斗，他们的生活从来没有真正的充实过，尽管她对此多少感到些许安慰，因为他们至少没有像阿斯加德那样糟糕，阿斯加德的战争纪律向来是最高的。她唯一能见到他们的地方是当他们死去的灵魂进入她的小王国之时，如果他们被发现有足够的价值，他们的灵魂会再次成为一个人类，但如果没有价值，他们会在她的王国里游荡直到永远。有时候，如果她感到无聊，她会出去进入他们的世界，亲自收集一些灵魂。但从未真正给予他们太多关注。

直到Tony Stark的出现。

Hela很无聊，所以她进入了人类世界，像过去几次一样，收集一些灵魂。她这次将要收集的灵魂之一就是Tony Stark的灵魂、死亡商人的灵魂，他似乎被一些凡人这么称呼（她发现自己很喜欢这个名字）。她看着托尼在山洞里死亡了许多次，然而每次他的灵魂要离开他的尸体时，它都会猛地回到他的躯体里，然后他的心脏会再一次跳动起来，她不确定他是如何办到的，但是他确实成功的设法将他的灵魂塞了回去，刚刚好让他继续活下去。

正是那一时刻，Tony Stark在无意识中做到了“不可能”，他偷走了她的心，就像小偷偷走了精美的珠宝。

随着时间的流逝，她看着他战胜了所有的不可能，他每一次的浴火重生，都会令她更爱他一些。但是她心知自己永远不会和他在一起，为此她感到极大的悲伤，因为她已死去，而却又将永存于他死后，如果她允许自己与他在一起，她永远没法忍着心碎去被迫着看着他的凋零。

当她看到他所谓团队如何对待他时，她感到非常愤怒，就好像他们要比他好的多一样，这相当的可笑，看看他们干的那些罪恶的事情吧。为什么他们就看不到他有多么的令人惊喜，有多么的特别，并且每当命运试图像一个战士将死亡带给他的敌人一样去击杀他时，他都会独自一人去反抗，他拒绝屈服于命运的碾压。

当全世界都说他们感到害怕的时候，她看到他在倾听，就像一位国王，倾听他的子民的恐惧并为了安抚他们而去试着解决所有问题。

当他的朋友从天上掉下来时，她禁止任何人去带走他的灵魂并让他继续活下去*。【指机场之战里战争机器坠落的时候】

这是她唯一能为那个有着一颗温暖的心的男人所能做的事。

但是当一个叫Steve的人伤害了他的时候，这彻底激怒了她

适可而止

她已经受够了她自己的自欺欺人了

Steve和他的跟班们将会为他们给她的商人带来的痛苦付出代价。

》》》  
Steve和其余复仇者联盟在宫殿花园的草坪上。他们都相当的焦躁不安，这是可以理解的，因为政府试图绑住他们的手并让他们成为家养的恶，为此在过去四个月里他们被迫躲在瓦坎达。他不知道要花多长时间才能摆脱这些协议，他曾希望通过他们所有人的反抗而使其退缩，并承认他们阻止他们救人是错误的想法。

为什么Tony会同意他们，他肯定明白他们有多不正确。如果Tony不再同他吵架并且追随他一次，那么西伯利亚的事将永远不会发生。他让别人忍受他的，把他们扔到那个地方，然后留在那儿，然后强迫他们像他们曾经所击退的敌人一样逃避法律，他这真是相当的自私。

一团漩涡和阴影将他的注意力拉了回来。其他复仇者迅速地站在了他的身边，准备好武器面对着即将发生的任何事情。Steve看着一个女人，一头黑色的有些凌乱的长发，深色的眼影，穿着一件带有绿色线条的黑色战衣，披着一件长长的看起来并没有什么重量的黑色斗篷，他没有浪费任何时间的向她扔去他的替换盾牌。那个女人用手抓住了它，他看着它振动了一秒钟，然后就爆炸了，就好像这不值一提。

“这就是你对待一位女士的方式。” 她说。

“你想怎样？” 在很显然Steve决定不说话的时候，Natasha问道

“我想要什么。简单，我只是想对你所做的事复仇。”

“为了什么而复仇。我们没有对你做任何事情。”

“你伤害了我的商人。”

他们都感到相当困惑，因为他们从未与任何一个叫Merchant（商人）的人战斗。对他们来说，很明显是这位女士疯了，而且她会是一个需要清除的危险人物。Steve看着Wanda瞪大了眼睛，更加努力的去弄清楚这位Merchant（商人）是谁。

“她在谈论Stark。” Wanda嘶嘶作响，红色环绕在她的手周围。

“哈，我知道Stark相当懦弱。但是我不知道他需要一个女孩来替他出头。” Clint大笑着说。

他没笑多久，但这似乎已经激怒了那个女人，她迅速向他举起了手。一个巨大的黑色尖刺从地面上射出，穿透了Clint的身体，尖刺末端滴着鲜血。其他人试图发动攻击却发现自己根本无法行动，因为像钉子一样的黑色物体在他们周围圈禁住了他们。

“别担心，他还活着，但是他可能永远也没法走路了。我相信就像你所说的'他应该注意他的背后*'。现在你们中的哪个将会成为下一个。嗯，你怎么样？假女巫。但是我该怎么对待你，一个竟敢混乱我的商人的头脑的人。哦，我知道了。”【指他在监狱里那段所谓背叛的发言】

他们看着那个女人走向Wanda，脸上的笑容近乎不怀好意，Steve看着那个女人把她的手猛地撞向Wanda的胸口，扯下了什么东西，这让他感到病态的痛苦，她看着手里无论之前是什么，现在被鲜血覆盖的东西，在Wanda的耳边低语，这一切都让Wanda的脸色变得苍白，然后那个女人紧紧捏着她拿着的那个不知名的动作，Wanda尖叫的像在经历什么难以言喻的痛苦，以至于血迹从她嘴里涌出。片刻之后，那个女人似乎已经折磨够了Wanda，她碾碎了手里的东西。万达变得软弱无力，如果不是听到她的呜咽，你会以为她已经死了。

接下来她走向Natasha，她们凝视了彼此几秒钟，然后女人不知从她头上的哪里拿出了刀，撕裂了Natasha的眼睛，同时从Natasha脸上扯下部分皮肤，她还顺手把Natasha的胳膊撕扯了下来。Steve知道Natasha的脸上将会会留下可怕的疤痕。

“来看看没有一张漂亮的脸蛋来欺骗周围的人，你还会是个多么出色的间谍。”

当她经过Scott时，那个女人甚至看都没看他一眼，只是向他挥舞了她的手，让他摇晃着走了几步，失去力气。

“你对他做了什么？” Sam看着Scott问道。

“哦，没什么，只是把他困在自己的脑子里，直到他学到教训。现在，我应该对你做点什么？啊，我知道了。”

Sam尖叫着，感觉到像是小尖刺的东西从他的皮肤上冒出来，弯曲并扭卷成类似翅膀的形状，当这个变化结束时，他看起来好像有人用猎鹰翅膀刺穿了他，然后将它们焊到他的皮肤上，这让他看起来像是恐怖电影中的鸟。

最后，她转向他。

“对你来说，还有一些特别的事情，让我们看看你没了你那虚伪的嗓音，还能撒出什么谎言。”

Steve没有时间尖叫，因为她把舌头从他的嘴里扯了出来，然后他的世界一片漆黑。

》》》  
Steve躺在8个月前他们到达时T'Challa所提供给他们的宫殿房间里的沙发上

其他人在房间里四处乱逛，并且仍然震惊于四个月前那名女士袭击他们时发生的事情。

当他在宫殿的医疗翼里醒来的时候，他得知这位女士所做的不仅仅只是扯掉了他的舌头。她还切碎了他的声带，使他再也无法发出声音了。他看着他的团队，为他们感到抱歉。

像女人所说的那样，Clint永远没法走路了，因为她以一种永远无法治愈的方式折断了他的背。

可怜的Wanda。那个女人在完全摧毁她的魔法之前，扒出了她的魔法并用它折磨了她。什么样的怪物会无缘无故地对一个可怜的孩子做这些事？

Natasha的脸正在恢复，但她会永远处于惊恐。他们试图掩盖疤痕，但没有丝毫成功，如果一个间谍有着明显的特征会在卧底时暴露他们，那么这个间谍就毫无用处，而唯一可以使用的手臂是木头制成的，这意味着她将永远无法移动手臂，因为医生没法将线路连接到肢体衔接处的剩余部分的神经。

Scott还没有醒来，仍在医疗部门，仍被困在自己的脑子里。

Sam永远无法从他身上拔除所有的尖刺，因为他们发现其中一些尖刺已经附着在了他的脊骨上。

还有Bucky……Bucky死了。

那个女人杀死了Bucky，并在一封信中声称她带走了他的灵魂，这是她对他的一种善意，因为她另他的灵魂得到了安息，而这总安息在他多年前从火车上摔落时她可是拒绝给予的。

Steve叹了口气（或者至少做了叹气的动作），然后打开了电视。不想花费更多的时间去考虑发生了什么。

*托尼的照片出现在电视上*

“噢，棒极了，看看Stark又干了什么，又建了一个杀人机器人。”Clint说道，他的声音掺杂着苦涩。

其他人对他说的话勉强的微笑了一下。

“Tony Stark再次与神秘的黑发女人见面，这周他们去了一家备受情侣欢迎的冰淇淋店。我们会在不久的将来见到Stark太太吗？” 

当他们看到电视上突然弹出的照片时，房间里一片死寂

Tony坐在一张桌子旁，高兴地与那个袭击了他们的女人分享了冰淇淋圣代。

**Author's Note:**

> 你们怎么想。  
有空的时候我会编辑。


End file.
